


Seniority

by terajk



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: multikinkmemes, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quit hogging the Appa," Sokka said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seniority

“Quit hogging the Appa,” Sokka says. Maybe. He might be dreaming.

He must be dreaming, because suddenly there’s a fish in his armpit. Except if he’s dreaming, why is it so cold? And if he  _isn’t_  dreaming, how did a fish get under his clothes?

It’s Aang’s foot, that’s how. (Wait--what? Never mind). Because of course Katara would put him within easy reach of feet that had been stuck in ice for a hundred years. He hopes she’s listening when he says, “Mwuh!”, because Aang’s toenails haven’t been cut in a hundred years, either. He  _really_  hopes she’s listening when he says, “Ack!” as Aang’s grip tightens around his neck.

She is, sort of. “Ow, you jerk!”

“I was,” he says in a small, strangled voice, “aiming for Aang.”

“Sokka, don’t hit the Avatar,” she says.

“But he’s trying to kill me.” He can feel her rolling her eyes from here, so he adds, “And he’s cold!” although he doesn’t know why.

“Of course he’s cold. Have you seen his clothes?”

“No, I mean--” And then suddenly, like the beam of light from the ice, Sokka sees that she arranged them this way--him in the front, her in the back and Aang in the middle--on  _purpose_. “Oh, you’re sneaky,” he says, “giving him all the warm. He’s new--he should earn it.”

“Earn what?”

Oh, for the love of seal jerky. “The  _warm,_  Katara. He doesn’t have seniority, like us.”

“And by us,” she says, “you mean you.”

“Well, I am the oldest.” Aang sighs then and brings his hands up under Sokka’s breastbone, like he’s trying to save him from choking.

“And I’m the most mature.”

Sokka would point his pinky-finger at her, but he doesn’t know if that means anything for girls. He settles for making a fart-noise with his tongue, instead.

Katara answers with an eye-rolly noise, Aang buries his nose into the hollow of his neck, and soon he’s floating on top a fat, warm seal as it swims, his fingers laced under its belly, and he doesn’t feel the cold at all.


End file.
